Boy and Girl
by Ember Mage
Summary: A small collection of couple stories, with twists thrown here and there.
1. Questionable Discussions

**Disclaimer:** _Meitantei Conan_ is created by Aoyama Gosho. I hold no legal possession of the anime, manga, characters, and storyline.

* * *

I don't get why people bash Heiji (Harley in the dub). You've only seen his first appearance, and you should know that Heiji was the first to actually figure out that Conan is Shinichi and get his answers confirmed. Heiji may be smug at first, but he's very light-hearted and funny. 

Well, he is funny whenever Kazuha's there. So, I don't know.

He seems like a rival at first, but he turns out to be a friend of Shinichi's. Heiji has also helped Conan keep his secret. Like in vol. 26 where Shinichi reappears, he told the school not to tell anyone else about the case events because if news got out that Shinichi was still alive, the Black Organization would attempt to hunt him down. Like Shinichi, Heiji is popular with the girls. Suzuki Sonoko (Serena Sebastian) even was infatuated with him! ("Where's that tanned guy? He's cute!") It made Kazuha jealous, though. Poor Kazuha-chan.

Probably one of the reasons why Heiji's name was dubbed into "Harley" is because he owns a motorbike. Yes, Heiji owns a motorbike.

* * *

**Boy and Girl  
Questionable Discussions  
(A Heiji x Kazuha story)**

* * *

Hattori Heiji sat on the couch in boredom as he and his childhood best friend that happened to be a girl and not his girlfriend watched another one of those cheesy soap operas on television. Kazuha's eyes were merely glued to the screen as she intently watched Atsuko cheat on Koji on the flashing screen. 

"Atsuko-san... how could you?" cried the man dramatically in a tearful voice. "You know I loved you... how could you... how could you do this to me?"

Kazuha nodded in response and she popped a cracker into her mouth.

Heiji rolled his eyes. He hated rainy days. Especially those days where you'd invite your best friend to watch the tube, only to find out that she would immediately take over the TV and watch her annoying soap operas. Of all these days, why must today be an 8-hour marathon of _Ai no Kimochi_? Even when Heiji reached for the remote to change into a sports channel, Kazuha would eventually switch it back to _Ai no Kimochi_ when Heiji had to leave the room for something - like the phone, to get a quick snack, and/or to go to the bathroom.

Heiji groaned. If he had to watch another episode of _Ai no Kimochi_, he would surely barf. He wondered why Kazuha would be interested in this sort of garbage. It was mostly about overreactive people that exaggerate in their problems of love. It contained many dramatic actors and actresses that _couldn't really act_. Even with the fake crying.

For the first few hours, Heiji had laughed at every event in _Ai no Kimochi_, from Ranko's gift to Koji through Takeshi and Ranko's first date. But like old jokes, they grew... well, old. It wasn't so funny anymore as it had been in the beginning. Each time Heiji would try to protest or ask Kazuha something, she would whisper,"Shhhhhhhhh!" harshly, and then give a small gesture to make Heiji leave the room for something.

"WHYYYYYY?" moaned Heiji from out of the blue, and coincidentally on the TV screen, Koji yelled the same word in the same expression, except that he was not suffering from being forced to watch teenage soap operas. "What did I do to deserve this wretched and horrible fate!"

"Shhhhhhhh!" cried Kazuha, pressing a finger at her lips.

The _shoji_ door of the Japanese-style house slid open, revealing Heiji's mother, Shizuka.

"Hei-chan!" whispered Shizuka, her voice loud enough for Heiji to hear. "I just spoke with your kendo instructor, and the next kendo tournament is in 2 weeks."

"I know that,"replied Heiji sourly, not bothering to keep the volume of his voice down.

"Shhhhhhhh!" hissed Kazuha again at the top of her lungs, waving her hand as hard as she could at Heiji and Shizuka. (Heiji and Shizuka were in awe that her hand didn't fall off.) She didn't even bother to look at them as she watched the poor victim cry from betraying her former boyfriend.

Shizuka winced slightly. Unbeknowngst to Kazuha, Shizuka was whispering something to Heiji, and Heiji shrugged. Kazuha didn't need to listen to know their conversation; she could already tell about what they were saying just by their actions. Or, at least, she _thought_ she knew what they were discussing about.

After the two nodded, Shizuka left the room and Heiji fished out his cellphone from his pocket. Probably calling for fast food, figured Kazuha as Heiji pressed a few numbers on his mobile phone.

"Hey there!" Heiji started his conversation with a normal, cheerful greeting, no longer sounding bored like he did while watching _Ai no Kimochi_.

Instead of yelling,"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Kazuha stopped her actions and turned her attention to Heiji. _Oh, no. Heiji must be talking to... the girl he secretly talks to!_ (1)

She could tell by how his sullen mood was immediately lifted the moment he called the person. To a girl, if a man's being very cheerful to the speaker in the phone, he _must_ be flirting with some girl he held a relationship with.

"Yeah. Nothing much has happened. How about you?"

_That witch!_, thought Kazuha. _Once I see her I'll-!_

Heiji started talking into the phone as if it were an infant. "Ooh, so the little brat hasn't had any new cases either?"

Kazuha's frown grew deeper and deeper by the second. _I'll tell her to get off Heiji's case!_

"Oh, so I was wondering if you can come to the kendo tournament. Yeah, it's on the 26th. So, can you?"

Kazuha gasped. _He's inviting her... to the kendo tournament? But... I thought it was only Shizuka-san and me that went!_

Heiji chuckled. "Oh, yeah, bring them too. It'll be so much fun."

_WHAAAAAAT?_ Kazuha was shocked. _How many girls is he dating! Obviously he's not telling me something here!_

Heiji's grin widened. "So you're saying you're free? Yossha!"

The Osaka girl kept an eye pinned at Heiji, now letting her attention wander away from the soap opera minute by minute. Heiji kept smiling and laughing as if nothing had happened, and surely he didn't notice Kazuha's consistent watching on him.

"Awesome! Okay, catch you later, Twerp!" Heiji clicked his phone off. He was surprised to see Kazuha warily stare at him. Kazuha suddenly exhaled with a mouthful of air. She was amazed that she had been holding her breath during Heiji's entire phone conversation. His entire phone conversation with... _her_.

_He even has a nickname for her! I'm going to kill that girl once I see her. I mean, honestly, what does he see in a creep like her? It must be that 12th grade girl, Tatehana Nanako, from our school! Or maybe... it's some girl older than the age of 18!_

Heiji raised an eyebrow. "What are you so hyped up about?"

Kazuha lifted a finger and pointed at him. "Why are you dating women that are older than you?"

The boy was left confused, and Heiji frowned. "What are you talking about? I was just talking to Ku... Edogawa on the phone."

* * *

**Notes and references added to the story**

(1) - Heiji sometimes secretly phones Conan on his cellphone. Since Heiji never says "Conan" on the phone, Kazuha tends to think that Heiji's talking to some other girl secretly. (Kazuha has a crush on Heiji.)

* * *

**Mini-glossary**

**Shoji** - the paper-like sliding door, found mostly in Japanese style homes. Heiji lives in one of these, you know.


	2. Whimsical

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan/Case Closed/Meitantei Conan** and its characters are the sole property of Aoyama Gosho. 

**Additional notes:** For some reason Ai x Conan is becoming appealing to me. Their relationship is just so... interesting. But I like them as best friends because like everyone else I like Shinran.

**As of March 23, 2005:** This used to be a separate story, but I've combined it into one with my Heiji x Kazuha story to save space. Happy reading.

* * *

**Boy and Girl  
Whimsical  
(A Conan x Ai story)  
**

* * *

A clichéd day in the park. Ran had brought the Detective Boys to play in the park, and they all even had a picnic. Unfortunately, Genta, being his piggish self at the sight of food, had gobbled down and choked on his food. Conan had to use the Heimlich manuever to get it out before Genta had died from lack of air, and currently, Ran was taking Genta home. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi tagged along, and Ran figured that Conan was responsible enough to go out on his own. Ai stayed with Conan, of course. 

That left Conan and Ai alone in the windy park.

Conan felt energetic at the moment. Studying the recreational area, Conan spotted an old but strongoak tree at the corner of the park, and remembered the days when he and Ran climbed it when they were little. (And when Conan was Shinichi, too.) The refreshing memory inspired him well enough to go ahead, climb the tree, and witness the surpassing beauty of the city like he did when he was younger. (Before he became Conan, that is.)

"Kudo-kun, what are you doing?" asked Ai curiously as Conan led her to the tree. Without a reply, he reached up and up for a branch, steadying himself before climbing up all the way to his favorite spot.

"Come on, Haibara!" called Conan, waving. "Don't worry - I'll help you climb up. I won't let you fall."

Shrugging, Ai considered that climbing up was the only decent option. After all, there was nothing to do. She grabbed the first branch she had observed Conan grab, and slowly but surely, she had almost made it to the spot where Conan was. Except, there was this one branch that could lead her up, but since she wasn't experienced in tree climbing, she failed to grasp it. Extending her hand again, she missed by an inch.

"Here, grab my hand,"suggested Conan coolly, stretching out one hand while the other idly rested on the bark of the branch.

Conan reached out a hand for Ai and with a quick tug, he pulled her up to the sturdy and strong branch he was sitting on. Ai seated herself next to him and settled comfortably in the disposition.

As soon as Ai plopped down next to Conan, she questioned,"So, what are we doing up here again?"

Conan shrugged. "Nothing. Just nothing."

Ai rolled her eyes. "You're unpredictable, Kudo-kun." She bowed down her head and added slyly with a coy smile,"But I like it."

The little boy patted the scratchy bark of the branch. "I've climbed up this tree for years - I'd always bring Ran up there and whenever we play hide-and-seek with the other kids, they'd never find us up here."

Ai slowly nodded as she stared at an amazingly tranquil Conan.

Conan sighed. "Reminds me of the good old days. Though in the current form I'm in, it doesn't really make a difference."

A few minutes passed, and they did nothing but sit. Ai admitted that she felt calm by the voiceless silence, and it seemed to soothe her. It was as if all her problems had melted away. The wind whistling through the grass, the laughter of other children playing nearby...

Then Conan broke the silence.

"The scene is nice from up here, isn't it?" asked Conan, smiling peacefully at the scattered spectrum of colors across the land. He heaved a joyful sigh as he closed his eyes to let the breeze caress his hair.

"Yes, it's very lovely,"answered Ai in agreement, but she was not staring down at the scenery like Conan. In fact, she was staring right at him the moment she said that.

Conan's insides slightly twitched, as if he knew this was happening except he couldn't explain why. He looked dumbly at his best friend as she leaned towards him, brushing a hand against his face.

Conan felt confused, and yet at the same time he comprehended this situation. It was unexpected, unfathomable, but most of all, surprising. He found himself backing away and tensing up a little. Ai's face loomed closer and closer until-

"There. It's gone now." Ai smiled as a flash of yellow and black spun away from Conan's hair. "Couldn't have you screaming at Hakase over a minor bee sting." Ai pulled back and tilted her eyes upward before dissolving into a small round of snickers, imagining the thought of Conan wailing over a bee sting.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks. Ehehehe..." Conan relaxed and chuckled sheepishly, gingerly lowering his shoulders. He felt slightly relieved. How stupid of him. Ai didn't like him in _that way_. Or at least he knew that Ai wasn't going to kiss him. She knew how he felt about Ran. Conan mentally scolded himself for thinking such things. He frownd and muttered in annoyed tone,"Gee, Haibara, if you wanted to get rid of that bee, you should have told me that a bee was flying around my head!"

"We're on a tree, Sherlock,"replied Ai, returning to her usual sulky mood and shrugging towards the branch they were sitting on. "If you panicked, you'd probably fall and I can't have you screaming at Hakase for that, either. Plus, I'd be in big trouble for _scaring you_ like that."

"_Haibaraaaaa_,"moaned Conan, putting a hand to his temple. "You're making me feel more stupid than I already am."

Ai was about to shoot back his comment, until a series of buzzing sounds grew louder by the second. Conan had noticed too, and both of them froze, in a paralyzed defense.

Conan craned his neck so he could see the bottom of the branches.

"Haibara?"

"Yes, Kudo-kun?"

"When you smacked that bee away, did you see if it had any friends?"

"I daresay that I haven't."

The humming grew louder and echoed in their ears.

"Haibara?" Conan asked again.

"Y-yes, Kudo-kun?" This time, Ai sounded apprehensive. Frightened. Scared. You name it.

"How about we make a run for it?"

"I'm right behind you."

The two shoved themselves off the branch and landed on their feet perfectly. By instinct, they were told to run - and of course, instincts are something you have to trust. And they did. Ai and Conan ran back to Dr. Agasa's lab with the bee swarm in rage after them.


End file.
